Talk:Caustic Caverns
source cite one. 18:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I just saw the UC added this page and couldn't stand the horrible spelling/grammar. I believe that it was mentioned in the Sir Hammerlock trailer, and one of the other trailers as well. 23:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) no category. article in jeopardy. setting phasers to delete . . . . 01:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) lol, fine with me. I just couldn't delete it myself, but I know it is a confirmed area. It is even listed in Borderlands 2 page, along with being in a trailer or two. 01:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Badass Pyre Thresher So the BA Pyre Thresher was giving me trouble and I found a tactic/cheap trick. There's a cave a little west of the New-U Station on Rumble Shore with some varkids in it. Clear it out, agro the thresher, and book back to the cave. The thresher will hang around the entrance (if you don't get too far from it) but the outcrops of rock give ample cover so it can't hit you. You need to get to the ooze river in the cave for the right distance. EvilGardenGnome (talk) 17:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ooze isn't the same as 'corrosive damage'. Came across a 'makes you immune to corrosive damage' shield, and decided to try for the 'I Bet I Can Make It (Hidden)' challenge. To test, I stepped into the first pool right outside the little area where you land from the fast travel, and it chewed me up right proper. Tested with a 11.3% anti-corrosion relic I had, in addition to an adaptive shield with 43% corrosion resistance, and no change in the damage numbers at all. --Azaram (talk) 07:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Level Scaling? Does anyone know whether or not the Caustic Caverns scale to your level in playthrough 1? I heard from people this is true till level 30 for Cuastic Caverns + Lynchwood. If so it should be added as info to the wiki page. Forkinator (talk) 05:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. Just like the Dust. Lavisdragoon (talk) 06:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Odd acoustics in the Caustic Caverns Not sure if it's supposed to be like this, or perhaps just dumb programming, but the sound in the Caustic Caverns is all wrong; it's like standing in a large, empty bathroom. I realize it's a "cavern" but the acoustics should not be so hollow, it's large enough that the acoustics should be about as that of a large basketball stadium if even any different from being outdoors. Obviously not anything any of us can do anything about, but just offering my opinion regardless. Maybe Randy will pop by and realize how dumb this is. :P Thedigitalnomad (talk) 19:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : Check your sound drivers. Doesn't sound like that for me at all. --Azaram (talk) 12:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Elevator What about elevator near airlocks? Is it posible to make it work? I got unexplored part of the map where the crusher room is. Since that part of the map was not revealed when i entered this room and elevator is very close to that place i guess elevator can be turned on. Any help? P. S. Sorry for bad English. HaltTimer (talk) 19:06, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :There's a mission later in Sawtooth Cauldron that will bring you back to Caustic Caverns and lead you to expose that part of the map. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC)